


“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Corm's worrying again, Divorce, Fictober 2019, Lunch, Post-Lethal White, Twatthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin needs to meet Matthew to discuss their divorce. Strike isn't happy.





	“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“Lunch? Really?” Strike frowned and ran a hand through his unruly curls, “You know he’ll be a twat!” 

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Robin glared at him, frustrated.

“I’m just…” he hesitated to use the word ‘worried’, knowing it wouldn’t improve her mood, “…I remember you telling me how he was when you left. Can’t you just let the solicitors handle it?”

“…and rack up an even bigger legal bill? It’s better this way, face to face, quick and clean.”

He watched her gather her bag and coat. “Just promise you’ll call if you need me?”

“I promise,” she smiled.


End file.
